


There's still a choice.

by ItsCryingTime



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Good Lord, i couldn't just not write this after that whirlwind of an episode we got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCryingTime/pseuds/ItsCryingTime
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP TO S02E12Lizzie wakes up completely confused in a crashed police car. Sebastian has been in the back the whole time, waiting for her to awaken. She has a horrifying realization.(A different take on what could have happened after that fateful night.)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	There's still a choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this'll just be a one-shot for now. Sort of my headcannon about one of the possible outcomes of the last episode. I'm afraid to continue it, I have no idea what's in store for the next episode lol.

“Elizabeth. Elizabeth, wake up.” she heard a voice, distantly pleading. Her head was pounding. The events of the previous day were foggy.

Lizzie opened her eyes and then immediately squeezed them shut against the burning sunlight.  
“I remember a couple of glasses of wine but usually I can handle my alcohol....what on earth...”

She trailed off, and the events of the evening came flooding back to her. The magnificient house, the dress, the dancing, the wine...

The wine. Laced with Sebastian's blood.

“You...you tried to turn me!” she yelled. Sebastian was in the back, with a clear barrier between them...as if that could really stop him. Why hadn't he moved to the front seat by now?

“Elizabeth-” he said tentatively.

“No. You don't get to talk. You literally tried to take that choice away from me. Do you have any idea how messed up that is? I...I _cared_ about you. I trusted you...” The grief was overwhelming now, as tears poured down her cheeks. And _god,_ her head ached, and she was starving suddenly. “You called me by _her name_. Sebastian...I don't know what is going on, but you need serious help. You're lucky I have a long list of therapists to recommend.”

She started to get out of the car, and then stumbled to the ground. The sunlight, just the sound of the slamming car door, the rustle of wind in the trees. Everything was so...extreme right now.

“I need to find my dad. And Josie. I need to make sure they're okay. Just...just stay away from me.”

Sebastian kicked open the locked car door with ease and stepped out. He kept his distance though. “You shouldn't see them. Not yet. Elizabeth, please, we need to get you to the hospital.”

She laughed bitterly. “I've got bigger problems, Sebastian. And really, I'm fine. Nothing's broken. Not a a scratch. Maybe a little concussed if the headache is any indication.” Lizzie finally gathered the strength to stand, she focused on the ground as she walked, and shielded the sunlight with her hand as she walked. Her dress was ruined, and that was a bummer. She'd hoped to take it back to the real world with her. She'd win Miss Mystic Falls for sure this year, whether Dana's bitch mom was a judge or not.

“Elizabeth.” he said, a little more firmly. “Please. Stop. You have to listen.”

“I don't _have to_ listen to a word you say.” Lizzie snapped. “You can take your 500 year old misogynistic ideas and shove it-”

He sped around in front of her, blocking her path. Lizzie narrowed her eyes. “I mean it. Move.”

“I _can't_ let you go to your sister and father. Elizabeth...I...” he sighed, “If you hurt them, you'd never forgive yourself.”

“Hurt them? Why would I do that?”

“Don't you feel it?” he said softly, his gazed dropped in shame. “I woke up after the crash...but you...you didn't. For several hours.”

“Yes, Sebastian, I hit my head. I have a concussion. I'm fine. Who knows, maybe it knocked something in my brain back to....normal.”

“Don't get mad, but I got out of the car to check on you. And then I got back into the back to wait.” He said hurriedly, “Elizabeth. You didn't have a pulse.”

No. No, absolutely not. “This isn't funny.” she said shakily. “I don't know what game you're playing, or if this is part of some new secret plan to make me stay...”

“I was getting nervous for a while, before you woke up. I was afraid there hadn't been enough blood...I've never actually turned someone before. I...” his eyes were looking at literally anything but hers.

“Please. Stop.” she was near tears again. God, why was she suddenly in hysterics every five minutes? That was definitely more than usual. “Sebastian, don't. Please don't say it.”

“I understand if you want nothing more to do with me.” he said quietly. “But please. You can't go back to your family until you feed. The longer you go, the stronger the hunger becomes.”

She understood. Well, she didn't...she didn't understand any of this. But she knew she didn't want to hurt her sister or her father.

“I don't have to feed.” she said slowly. “I don't have to go to the hospital...and I don't have to go to my family.”

“Please don't tell me you're thinking of this...”

“Why shouldn't I?” she snapped, “The choice to become a vampire hasn't been taken from me just yet. I don't have to complete the transition. I could just die. At least now, either way, Josie is safe from the merge. That's what really matters.”

“I can't lose-”

“You've already lost me.” she cut him off, knowing exactly where that was going. He didn't argue.

“Your family will be devastated. Your friends, too.”

“Well, that's not really my fault, in the grand scheme of things, is it? It'll be _your_ fault.”

He couldn't argue with that either. He stepped aside. “A compromise, then. At let me get you a couple of blood packs. You don't have to drink them. And then we go find your family. So you can...say goodbye.”

She thought about his offer. She also considered just walking away from him. But god, the entire world was just so damn...loud. She could barely see in the glaring daylight.

She surveyed the wooded area beside the road.

“Fine.” she conceded. “We'll go grab the emergency blood. But make yourself useful and find a couple of makeshift stakes we can take along, just in case.”

Sebastian nodded grimly, and set off toward the tree line. Lizzie waited, and tried to ignore the gnawing hunger in her stomach. She prayed she could be brave enough to face this...whatever she ended up deciding.


End file.
